


Technically not a lie.

by w_x_2



Series: I'm only showering (wanking too) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1550498">'Showering nonetheless.'</a></p><p>“You said you weren't going to masturbate in the shower,” Sherlock accuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically not a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 7th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. Sequel to ['Showering nonetheless.'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1550498)

“Sherlock,” John says when he gets out of the bathroom, because the man is right outside sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, facing the toilet and staring at John.

 

“You said you weren't going to masturbate in the shower,” Sherlock accuses.

 

“You stood outside while I was showering,” John argues.

 

“You didn't give me your consent to join you,” Sherlock pouts for a split second. “Don't change the topic.”

 

“You stood outside while I was wanking,” John reiterates.

 

Sherlock makes a pointed, accusing face.

 

“Don't look at me like that, I didn't lie,” John defends himself. “I simply was almost done with my shower when I started thinking about all the possibilities of what I could do up in my room knowing that I don't have to be afraid you'll come back and catch me in the act, or have the brilliant idea to burst into my room when I'm wanking. So, I decided on what exactly I wanted to do and realized it would be better if I took the edge off.”

 

“So you didn't _technically_ lie,” Sherlock sarcastically reasons.

 

“So I didn't _technically_ lie,” John agrees with a wide smile.

 

“Bu-” Sherlock begins to protests.

 

“Excuse me,” John interrupts, and takes a step forward before he begins to turn, making ready to leave, and then continues, “while I go work my hand into myself.”

 

The explicitness is worth more than John had originally thought it would be because the sound that comes out of Sherlock in response is a very short, gasped wheeze, like all the air has just been punched out of him. John is only sorry he's already on his way to his bedroom and looking away from Sherlock because he's not able to see his expression.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: "Consent and I'll pick the lock.” on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1614410).


End file.
